The Chronicles Of Squid
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: Why do Sky and Squid hate each other so much? Find out in this enlightening and Hilarious story! Also: The origin of the word "Butter" in Minecraft! More Chapters Coming Soon!
1. Prolouge

Squid was, well obviously a squid (Duh), and tried more than once, (WAY more than once) to kill or humiliate Sky in front of millions of people online, and after many attempts, he's gotten no where. To see why Squid has gone against Sky, we need to look into the past, when Squid and Sky were Best Friends….


	2. Chapter 1

Squid was hanging out with his best friend, Sky. Sky was so nice that he bulit a water tunnel into his house so Squid could come and go as he pleased and hang out whenever they wanted. Today they were thinking of blocks that they could call by other names.

"How about calling Iron, Steel?" Squid suggested.

"Nah," Responded Sky. He was looking at a gold ingot he was holding in his hand. Then it hit him.

He jumped up and held the Ingot high above his head. "BUTTTTTTTTEEEEERRRRRR!" He sang in an angelic voice. This would go down in history as the day Gold was christened Butter in Minecraft, a momentous occasion.

"I have to go, my mom will kill me if I don't get back home soon," Squid said, swimming home.

"See ya later then, " Sky said as he hugged the new Butter Ingot to his chest like a teddy bear.

When Squid reached the sea, he headed north to a place the squids called: Club Dome. It was a giant glass dome, filled with water, and was just for squids. As soon as he got there, he was greeted by his many friends.

"What's up Squid?" Said one of his close friends, Squid.

"Not much Squid, I was just hanging out with Sky," He responded.

"Squid! My man, did you catch the game last night it was cray-zay!" Said Squid, another one of Squid's friends.

"I know right? The way he handled that ball!" Someone else said.

"Squid!? I didn't know you were coming, let's go play some Pool," Said another squid named Squid.

"Maybe later Squid, I have some business to attend to here,"

"Okay then," Squid said as he swam away.

Squid headed up towards a room in the very top of The Dome, someone had invited him here, said they found some special recipes for potions that could mutate squids to survive on land. Squid couldn't pass up the offer, as he had wanted to visit Sky on land, instead of water, for a long time.

"So , what do I need to give you for these, ?" Squid asked .

"Nothing. Just make sure you don't mix them, because who knows what could happen then?"

Squid took the potions then headed home as fast as possible, that way he could get to sleep, then try out the potions in the morning, and surprise Sky.


	3. Chapter 2

It was the middle of the night when squid woke up to get a drink of water, (which was odd because he _lived_ in water but who cares?) then he saw it, a man in Butter armor, with an enchanted Butter sword, _attacking his family._ The man's laughing was louder than the screams of his parents' then, within a few mere seconds, it was all over. The man collected the ink sacs, then floated back to the surface, leaving Squid alone, to grieve over his parents' lifeless bodies.

The next day, Squid visited Sky. He told him what had happened.

"I….couldn't do anything but watch, there's only so much a Squid can do!" He cried.

"I'm sorry man, very sorry I'll help you through this," Sky said.

Then Squid saw some wet Butter armor drying on an armor stand, he put two and two together, and then he saw to the herd of black sheep.

"YOU MONSTER!" Squid screamed, " HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" He started splashing water everywhere.

"I- I really needed a black sheep," Sky confessed.

" I SWEAR ON THE NAME OF NOTCH THAT YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Squid screamed, as soon as he said 'NOTCH' lightning crackled in the distance.

He poofed out some black inkiness, and was gone.

When Squid got to the lab that he stole from , he went to work, mixing potions left and right, and recruiting squids to his cause. So far Squid, Squid, Squid Jr., Squid Sr., Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid III, Squid, Squid, Squid IV, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squid, Squiddy G, and Squid had enlisted in the army, and he'd been getting more and more enlistments. The Age of the Squid was about to come!

Sorry About the short chapters guys, but I've been working on lots of other projects, as you can see in my profile. I'm very excited for Five Nights With Bashur &amp; Sky And the city Of El Dorado. At the present time, I'm also working on another Bodil40 &amp; StardustKMS story that will take on a WHOLE diffrent direction. I Hope you contionue to read and enjoy The Chronicles Of Squid And My other stories! You Guys are all right in my book, and don't forget to vote for my polls and all that good stuff. As of now, The Squid Chronicles Is my most popular story I've Written! :D

Joey McCrea


	4. Chapter 3

" FOOLISH SKYDOESMINECRAFT!" A voice boomed.

Sky turned a round, " Wha? Is that Booming Voice addressing _me?_"

Sky headed outside, then he saw it. I giant Derpy Dragon Squid. WIth the voice of Squid.

"That is awesome!" Sky said to Squid.

"Thanks, I thou- NO! I AM HERE FOR REVENGE!" Squid bellowed.

"Dude, you're probably still weak," Sky said.

" NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF THE DERPY SIDE!" Squid said while breathing out flaming Ink Sacs at Sky.

"That Hurt, A LOT!" Screamed Sky, fumbling for his armor and weapons.

He then did a maneuver that will now be immortalized as the de-Derping swing of Doom…..and Butter. In one swift slice, Squid turned back into a squid and retreated.

Meanwhile, Sky was planning. For war. The only thing that would come of this. He needed an army. The Sky Army. And he would go to the one place people would join any ridiculous cause, no matter what: The Internet, or more specific YouTube.

"Squiddy G! Start playing some climatic music on that saxophone while I mix more potions!" Squid said to Squiddy G, a popular saxophone player.

Squid mixed more and more potions, left and right, invisibility, night eye, healing, poison, weakening, swiftness, and many transformation potions. Nothing could stop him now, the Squid army had reached over a thousand. And once everybody was ready, a revolution the likes of which Minecraft had never seen would take place.

The sky army had reached over a thousand, well over it. Armed with the deadliest weapon ever, Butter, they weere ready to tackle whatever came out of the water…. or so they thought….

Hey Guys! Looks like something big is gonna happen right? Yep! Besides this "Revolution" the Stevies are coming! See my profile for more info Thx for all the support! You guys are the best!

Joey McCrea


	5. Chapter 4

"...the best around nothing's ever gonna keep you down, you're the best around-" The soundtrack of the Karate Squid rang out through the sea

"NO ONE'S EVER GONNA KEEP YOU DOWN!" Sang the squids.

They were preparing for the epic battle that was to come, between the Sky Army, The the League Of Derpyness. Armed with potions, so many potions, they would help Squip exact revenge on Skydoesminecraft!

Squid turned down the movie and addressed his army.

"My legion of derpyness," He began, " Today is the day we end this cruelity! No more killing squids for our ink sacs! We will wipe out Sky and his pathetic Sky Army and all the Steves of Minecraft! We will overthrow Notch himself!" When he said 'Notch', thunder rumbled in the distance. " We will claim the land, and kill the players for _their _goods! Cause….."

" YOU"RE THE BEST AROUND, NO ONE'S EVER GONNA KEEP YOU DOWN!" The squids sang once more.

Meanwhile, Sky was addressing the Sky Army.

"My comrades," He began, " Today we will push the squids back into the hole they came from, and they will never again hurt us or your families, we will use their ink sacs for face paint! Their tentacles for Sushi! And armed with Butter, sweet, sweet, delicious Butter, we will take what is rightfully ours!"

A roar of agreement erupted from the Sky Army.

_MEANWHILE, _Notch was sitting on his throne, watching as the dice were cast before him, a battle for the century, and he was going to eat popcorn…..


	6. Chapter 5

*Cue Dramatic Music*

The battle of the ages was about to begin. The sky army was sitting, patiently along the shore, waiting for the Squids to surface.

Squid was busy making last minute preparations, he took a potion and downed it in one gulp, no _visible_ changes took place, but it was one of the Legion of Derpyness' most powerful weapon.

Then, they charged. Very slowly. (It's hard to move fast through water) Then, five minutes later, the army surfaced!

Squiddy dragons, squid withers, squid creepers, squid skeletons, Endersquids, Spidersquids, man squids, silverfish squids, Squid Blazes, zombie squids, Ghast squids ( OH THE HORROR!), so many mutated squids, except for a few normal squids who had adapted to land, attacked! The SKy army plowed through most of the Squids lite butter ( actual butter, not minecraft butter) and in a few minutes, downed almost half the army. But reinforcements continued to flow in.

"STOP! STOP!" Screamed Squid at his troops, "Don't go after that useless melon head, go after SKY!"

"USELESS?" Bashur's head twitched, " I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS!" Then Bashur, A.K.A. Melon Head, released a fury of explosive melons on the squids.

"Forget it, we need to regroup," Squid muttered, "RETREAT!" So, the squids went thundering back into the sea, to develop a new battle plan.

Sky high- fived JeromeASF. "Aw yeah! We won this battle," Sky said.

"But not the War," Said Jerome.

"Why have you got to put a negative spin on everything Fluffy? Go to your corner, NOW!"

_**Sorry, again for the short chapters. But the Stevies are ON like DONKEY KONG! So vote for your favorite Minecraft Story Today! Voting for this category ends 2-11-14!**_

_**-Joey McCrea**_


	7. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, while Fluffy was in his corner, the Squids were revising their battle plan.

"WE NEED MORE SQUIDS!" Screamed a troop.

" LETS MAKE 'EM EAT CAKE!" Said another.

"WITH INK SACS!" Said another.

"I LIKE PIE!" Said a swimming pig.

"DERP," Said some stupid, retarded squid.

"QUUUUUUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT!" Screamed Squid (SQUID if you're wondering)

"We need to use Butter aganist them," Squid said. "We must craft the- UltimateDerp SquidBlade!"

"Wait why don't we just summon the Derpollolus Squid Overlord?" Asked someone.

"We don't even know if he exist, and if we can, so SHUT UP!"

The someone sulked.

"Now get to work! We need those UltimateDerp SquidBlades by sundown!" Screamed Squid.

"It's been a while," Said Deadlox.

"Yep," Said Sky. "But we need him,"

"Definitely,"

"We need to find a way to awaken the Butter Golem,"

"And soon,"

"Hey guys," Bashur said, "I made a- a melon golem if that helps,"

" NONE CARES ABOUT YOUR MADE UP FANTISIES!" Screamed Sky, causing Bashur to burst into tears.

Poor guy.

**Hey guys! Sorry about the short chapter and the absence of them, but I've been working on a LOT of things, collaborations, more stories, the Stevies (Not to mention school) ; So much will be coming your way guys So sit tight! You're in for one heck of a ride!**

**~ Joey McCrea**

**P.S. How would you guys feel about a script adaption of this story for the stage? Let me know in the reviews, also should I continue Minecraft Vs. Terraria? Let Me know too!**


	8. Chapter 7

**We Are nearing the end of this Glorius story, my friends; *Klub Ice Accent* And I have something uncey uncey planned! *Normal voice* WHAT THE HECK? WHERE'D THAT COME FROM? Anyhoo, here we go with the beginning of the END!**

** -Joey**

It was all down to this. The Sky army had successfully pushed the Butter Golem To the sea.

"OH GREAT BUTTER GOLEM, AWAKEN WE NEED YOUR STRENGTH!" Sky chanted.

"Huh? Wha- I- I can't help you." Butter Golem said, "I can't move,"

"WHAT?! Well, that was a waste of time," Said Sky.

"FOOLISH SKY ARMY!" Thundered a voice.

Everyone groaned. "Here we go again," Said Bajan-Candian.

"SURRENDER BEFORE WE UNLEASH OUR WEAPONS UPON YOU! THE- THE- the, uh, what was it called again Squid?" Squid asked

"Ummm… The UltimateDerp SquidBlade." Squid Said.

"OH YES! THE ULTIMATEDERP SQUIDBLADE!"

*Cricket*Cricket*Cricket*Cricket*Cricket*Cricket*

"COME ON! COWER IN- you know what, forget it , ATTACK!"

Poor Butter Golem, who can't move, was unfortunately plowed and destroyed by the squids.

"NO! BUTTER GOLEM!" Sky cried.  
"Come*cough*cough* closer Sky," The Golem rasped.

"What? What?!"

"I-*cough* am dying. Take my-my" The Golem Died.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sky slapped the golem's pumpkin head.  
"*GASP!*" The Golem was given one last bit of life from Sky's slap. "Take my butter core, put it into your sword, you shall be unstop-" Golem really died now.

**TO BE CONCLUDED…..**


	9. Chapter 8

"It's all Ogre now," Sky said dramatically.

Everyone stared at him, even the squids.

Squid cocked his head, " Whaaaaaat?"

"Seriously, Sub keeps making Shreks!" Sky pointed at all the shrek statues staring at them. "BE USEFUL SUB!"

Sub slowly walked away, trying to act natural despite the fact he was trying to finish the largest Shrek.

"You heard Butter Golem, I'm unstoppable with this butter core! MUAW HAHAHA *COUGH!* Ugh, a butter ball, ooh! Butter," Sky shoved the coughed up Butter Ball back into his mouth(I think I'm gonna be sick).

"um, uh CHARGE!" The Legion Of Derpiness Charged. But they were no match for Sky's new Butter-core Sword. He slayed Squids Left and Squids Right.

"NOOOOOOOO! SQUIDS LEFT AND SQUIDS RIGHT! WHYYYYYY!" Squid stared upon the Ink Sacs of his two fallen comrades, Squids Left and Squids Right, whom he was mentoring.

_SKY MUST PAY!_ Thought Squid; so he activated his Power Of Doom, and became…..The Atomic Squid Of Derpiness, Death, Ink, and….SQUID! A lethal combination. Then, he plopped himself on Sky's head. And began to beep and flash green.

"WHAT THE HECK!? GET OFF MY HEAD SQUID!" Sky screamed.

"No. Never."

"Get OFF!"  
"No"

Beep-Beep-Beep-BEEPBEEPBEEPBEBEBBBBB- KA-BOOM!

Squid exploded and a great Mushroom cloud ensued, killing everyone.

Everyone, as in only the Squids.

"That did…..nothing," Said Bodil.

"HAH! WE WON! WE WON! STUPID SQUIDS! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHA" Screamed Sky, foaming at the mouth. "BUTTER FOR EVERYONE!"

Meanwhile, Squid just respawned, and swore revenge…..

***Klub Ice Accent* Hey guys, Rölf here. Wait? You want Joey? Minecraftpsyco99? I don't know them. But this story has ended. But another in the series is on its way! The Chronicles Of…...KLUB ICE! At least as soon as another story is posted before that, but I can't wait to get my UNCEY UNCE ON!**

**Rölf**


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey guys it's Rölf again! Guess what! The Chronicles Of Klub ICe has just begun! So go and get your uncey unce on!

*RÖLF!*

I'm Coming Bruno!

Bye Guys! See ya at Klub Ice!


	11. ANNOUNCEMENT! Take: 2

The lost chapter of The Chronicles Of Squid is out NOW! As a celebration of 1,000 Squiddy Chronicles Views!


End file.
